Fire Fang
Not to be confused with the set. Fire Fang is a giant snake used by the Pyro Vipers. After Aspheera uses her magic to conjure Fire Fang, Fire Fang takes Aspheera to Ninjago City. When Aspheera gets the scroll Fire Fang smells the scent of Wu and finds him at the Monastery. History Wasted True Potential While Zane was dreaming, he saw a vision of Fire Fang marching towards Ninjago City. The Belly of the Beast While inside Beohernie's belly, Zane saw another vision of Fire Fang coming out of the Ancient Pyramid. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them When Aspheera caused the Ancient Pyramid to erupt, it conjured up Fire Fang. She then commanded the giant beast to take her to Ninjago City. Snaketastrophy When Gayle Gossip decided to follow one of the Elemental Cobras, they find Fire Fang and saw that more Elemental Cobras are surrounding Aspheera who demands them to find the "Treacherous Deceiver." Powerless In order to obtain the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, Aspheera is seen riding Fire Fang to the Ninjago Museum of History along with Gayle Gossip, Vinny, and many Elemental Cobras. Ancient History After obtaining the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, Fire Fang used the Scroll in order to find the Treacherous Deceiver's scent. After finding his scent, Aspheera rides Fire Fang to find him. When Nya arrives to stop Aspheera, Fire Fang fights back by spewing fire while Nya uses her Elemental Powers. While this is going on, Lloyd hops onto the Aspheera's Fire Fang and kicks her staff out of her hand. Lloyd and Aspheera snatched the staff at the same time, but Aspheera uses Spinjitzu to defeat Lloyd. With the plan failing, Nya and Lloyd are surrounded by the Pyro Vipers, but Zane bails them out when he arrives in his ShuriCopter. Under Siege Fire Fang is seen heading towards the Monastery while spewing fireballs at Ninja and Wu. When they arrive, Aspheera takes out the Monastery's defenses while Fire Fang destroyed the door, causing the Ninja and Wu to flee to the Underground Base. LEGO.com Description Join Kai FS in NINJAGO® world for a thrilling ninja battle against Serpentine sorceress Aspheera’s huge, fire-spitting snake, Fire Fang! Watch out for Fire Fang’s swiping, rattling tail. Dodge its stud shooters and spin into a snake fight against the Pyro Viper with Kai's ninja tornado spinner. Can you get to Aspheera on her throne and take back the powerful Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu?''https://www.lego.com/en-us/kids/sets/ninjago/fire-fang-b1d2872858e84e4b91c9285c0684ddb9 Appearances *70674 Fire Fang LEGO Ninjago'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (Dream) *102. "The Belly of the Beast" (Dream) *103. "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" *106. "Snaketastrophy" *107. "Powerless" *108. "Ancient History" *110. "Under Siege" Trivia *It is the third biggest snake after The Great Devourer and the Anacondrai Serpent. *It's unknown what happened to Fire Fang after the Monastery Siege. *In "Ancient History," Fire Fang was confirmed to be male. This would make it the first male serpent. *According to a Ninjago Magazine and LEGO.com, Aspheera conjured Fire Fang directly out of the lava from the Ancient Pyramid. https://www.lego.com/en-us/kids/articles/ninjago/fire-fang-4214d7953df94dd28f23890fd7565a19 Gallery Promotional Media 70674 Fire Fang 2.png|LEGO Model IMG 20190723 144725.jpg|Fire Fang and Boreal FireFang.jpg|Concept art of Fire Fang and an Elemental Cobra 70674 Fire Fang Poster.jpeg LEGO Ninjago MoS102Pryo_Snakes.jpg Fire Fang.png|Fire Fang coming out of the pyramid Aspheera vs Nya.jpg|Aspheera & Fire Fang vs Nya 20190704 162415 rmscr.jpg S11 Teaser - Fire Fang.png References de:Aspheeras Feuerschlange Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Pyro Vipers Category:Serpentine Category:Fire Category:2019 characters Category:Unknown Status Category:Males